


The Game

by KiwiCutie013



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Borderline Personality Disorder, Curiosity, Death, Despair, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Genocide, Hope vs. Despair, Light Sadism, Masochism, Mind Games, Minor Character Death, Multiple Personalities, POV First Person, alter ego, game complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013
Summary: In order for Enoshima’s game to be played right, she couldn’t intervene.She was a spectator and had to remain that way.If she intervened, she would become a player.And the cards of the deck were stacked against the players.Genocide Syo smiled, staying silent as she twisted the blade in her hand around the flesh of her arm.She loved this game.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 9





	The Game

To her, it was all a game. 

A play on her curiosity. 

How long would it take for them to realize she was there? 

For the players of the game to allow her on the board.

For her shy “host” to let her guard down and expose herself to the delicious pull of blood in order to bring out her much stronger, maniacal, alter ego. 

How long would it take for them to realize she had nothing to do with Fujisaki’s death? 

That she was precise and articulate with her murders and had a wonderfully chaotic way of picking, choosing, and enacting her kills. 

How long would it take for them to find out themselves? 

Find out about the, in her opinion, hilarious truth about the outside world and its state. 

That everything they had known and loved had been taken from them.

It didn’t matter much to her. 

She didn’t give a flying shit for anyone on the outside, especially not when she had everything she needed where she was. 

Her dearest Togami, and tons and tons of suspense, curiosity, and ironically amusing entertainment. 

Her mind was in love with the game. 

Who was next? 

How would they solve the next mystery?

When would they learn the truth?

And who would die trying?

She had to hand it to Enoshima, it was incredibly entertaining to watch those goons try to break themselves out of a prison they made while they ripped each other to shreds in the process. 

Leaving her at the sidelines, able to check in and check out whenever she pleased as she stayed the only knowing one. 

No one else had the knowledge to know what she knew and know that she knew what they did not. 

It was horrifically beautiful. 

So she would choose to not destroy that gruesome beauty and instead stay silent. 

Silent because it was too much fun to watch them destroy themselves at the chance to escape their prison when there was nothing left to escape to. 

Silent because if she remained silent, she remained unobligated to assist or help out. She stayed an outlooker; looking in on the grasps of despair without having to hold the responsibility of the unknown or endure the consequences that her fellow classmates had to. 

Well, she stayed mostly silent.

Some nights she would sit on the floor in front of her bed and quietly chuckle to herself as she carefully dug the sharp end of a shiny pair of her scissors into the side of her arm, watching the blood trickle out slowly; sure of herself that she would stay conscious and in control of the body she was in. 

She remained quiet during this time because she wasn’t ready to be revealed yet. 

After all, it was no fun if she revealed herself. 

It was so much more entertaining to cackle as she watched them pick her timid personality apart little by little, enjoying their stupid shocked expressions and idiotic mouths opened wide when they finally figured out her true identity. 

Of course, her beloved Togami would find out first, as obnoxious as his allegations against her were. Oh, how she wanted to wring that handsome bastards’ neck, pin his entrails on the walls like Christmas lights, and watch his blood pour over her scissors for that little stunt

However, she was getting ahead of herself. 

She’d save him for a later day, if ya catch her drift. 

Point was, he was so intelligent, compared to the others, and perceptive that it was only romantically fair that he’d discover her secret almost immediately. 

She took it as a compliment, even though he knew purely because she allowed him. 

She could have stopped him if she wanted to. Perhaps stay in the shadows for a little while longer, maybe see how long she could go. But, she didn’t. 

Why? 

Because that was no fun. 

In order for Enoshima’s game to be played right, she couldn’t intervene. 

She was a spectator and had to remain that way. 

If she intervened, she would become a player.

And the cards of the deck were stacked against the players.

Genocide Syo smiled, staying silent as she twisted the blade in her hand around the flesh of her arm. 

She loved this game. 

  
  



End file.
